


First Date of Discoveries

by EvanesDust



Series: Stiles and Derek Sitting in a Tree, F U C- Whoa! Let's Not Be Inappropriate, mmmkay? [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 15:03:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16578782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvanesDust/pseuds/EvanesDust
Summary: He sits, drumming his fingers on the table nervously. He’s already made out with the man, why does he have butterflies in his stomach? He feels a shift, the air moves around him wrapping him in a calm embrace, there’s a soothing presence behind him.





	First Date of Discoveries

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lavender471](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender471/gifts).



> What even is a 'comma'? As always all mistakes are my own.

He sits, drumming his fingers on the table nervously. He’s already made out with the man, why does he have butterflies in his stomach? He feels a shift, the air moves around him wrapping him in a calm embrace, there’s a soothing presence behind him. 

“Stiles.”

He looks over his shoulder at the voice. He smiles. “Derek.” He goes to get up but a hand on his shoulder keeps him in place. There’s a gentle kiss placed on his temple as Derek greets him. He swoons.

“So.” He says as Derek sits across from him.

“So.”

“You’re a werewolf.” He states just as Derek announces, “I’m a werewolf.” There’s a laugh of relief between the men. Derek continues, “I figured you knew, what with your friend, but then Cora pointed out that you might  _ not  _ know about him. Just because people know we exist doesn’t necessarily mean that we announce our presence to everyone.”

“Yeah, Scott was turned when we were kids. I’m actually the one who helped him through it.”

“So did  _ Scott _ ? Was he the one who told you about me? That I’m a were?”

“Well, you acted kinda possessive with the growling and apparent scent marking, but yeah he kinda confirmed it.”   
  
Derek seems to study him. “And this is okay? You’re  _ okay  _ with that?”   
  
“That you’re a  _ were _ ? Yeah. Like I said, been around it my whole life. First Scott, but I’ve met others throughout the years. And like, other supes, I mean my first major crush was a banshee and I met a werecoyote in high school, so it’s not new to me. Plus, you know,  _ Beacon Hills _ .” He throws his hands up, as if saying ‘what do you do’. 

“Alright. Good. That’s good.”

Their waitress comes over before they can continue, but as drinks are given and food ordered, the conversation turns to your traditional first date questions: how long have you lived here, what do you do, and the such. There’s an ease between the men, like lost friends who have just found each other after years apart and are catching up.

Stiles tries to pay the check when it comes, but Derek stops him. “You can get next time, but  _ I  _ asked you out so I’d really like to pay.”

Stiles tries to hide a shy smile as he says, “okay.”

They don’t want to leave each other just yet so they walk along the sidewalk, glancing through store windows. “I have a question.” Stiles looks at the man, waiting for his acknowledgement. Derek gives a slight nod for him to continue. “How come Cora couldn’t find you yesterday, like how did she even lose you?”

“How come Scott couldn’t find you right away?”

“ _ Touche _ . Honestly, he’s not that great with scents and tracking. I figured, you being a born were and all, might make it, well not  _ easier _ , but you’ve definitely had more practice.”   


“I suppose. The smells were overwhelming, with so many people there. And I was a little, um,  _ distracted _ , so I probably wasn’t making it easy on her since I’d have been like a moving target.”

“So you ditched her on purpose?” He asks with a laugh.

“I didn’t di- I didn’t  _ mean  _ to ditch her. Like I said, I was distracted.” Stiles raises an eyebrow in question. He’s not ashamed to admit that he’d spent the night practicing in the mirror, hoping one day to become fluent in the language. “Your  _ smell… _ ”

“I smell?”   
  
“No. Well, yes. Everyone has a specific smell. And yours was-  _ is _ , intoxicating.” At this pronouncement, Derek crowds Stiles against a wall. Derek sniffs down the side of his face, to behind his ear, down his neck, settling at his clavicle. “so  _ good _ .”

Stiles gulps. “So what do I smell like?” He’s thankful that the stores aren’t that busy that morning, foot traffic down the walk almost nonexistent.

Another long sniff. “Sweet. Honey, cinnamon... But there’s also grease and leather.  _ You _ . I can smell you.” He feels Derek rubbing his nose along Stiles’ jaw before he continues up to behind his ear. “I  _ know  _ what you  _ did  _ this morning.” The statement is practically purred into his ear.

And we have liftoff. His apparent use Stiles time that morning in order to try and stave off any embarrassment of inappropriate growth in his nether regions during his date have failed spectacularly. “I was trying- I didn’t want- I mean, yeah, you  _ affect  _ me, okay?” His hands that started at his own sides were now gripping Derek’s hips, trying to hold him back for fear he would poke a hole in the man. “So? What do you say we take this somewhere less public.”

Derek wrenches himself away, panting hard. “No.”   
  
Stiles squints his eyes in confusion. “No?”

“Not yet. I can’t. Not yet.”

“Wha- NO! God, I didn’t mean- Not that I wouldn’t want- I mean, cause I totally wou-”   
  
“Stiles.”   
  
“Sorry, I just, that’s not what I meant. I mean, you’re 10,000 degrees of insane hotness and I’d totally get all up on that, but, like, maybe  _ 2nd  _ date?” Derek chuckles. “I just, if you’re gonna go all wolfy and sniff me, I’d rather not be somewhere my dad could see me. The park was one thing cause I knew he wouldn’t be there but like-” He gestures wildly around them. “This is kinda his domain.”

“Oh. You’re right.” Derek glances at him sheepishly. Ugh! His face, seriously!

Stiles brings his hands up to cup Derek’s face. He rubs a thumb across his lips before giving him a chaste kiss. “Should we go?”

With a slow nod, Derek releases him and begins leading them back towards the diner and their cars.

“So?” Stiles hopes the day isn’t ending. He wants to spend more time with Derek. He feels a warmth in his heart, a hope for the future when he thinks about the man.

“There are some other things we should probably talk about before we- before  _ that _ .”

They stop in front of Stiles’ jeep. “Yeah, like what we want out of this…”

“Well, yeah, but…” Derek looks at the ground.

“Derek, what-”

“Have you ever heard of mates?”

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Oh God, please be gentle with me…
> 
> I've got a [Tumblr](http://evanesdust.tumblr.com/)


End file.
